Kiss It Better
by The Fallen Dark Angel
Summary: Hiroki is angry... again. Who is there to pick him up when he falls?


Kiss it better

**Gonna do another oneshot this time it's gonna be a NowakiXHiroki and I'm gonna make them younger too because everything is cuter when people are younger (except siblings…. *shudder*)**

**So here's the latest from me, might be a while before I update any other stories because my laptop got a couple viruses because I'm a dumbass who didn't think to get any virus protection on her laptop at all…**

**I just realised as I started writing this that I may have stupid mistakes auto-correct would've corrected. *groans* I hate training up my auto-correct!**

**Anyway enough inner hate time to get started!**

"Hiroki!" a voice called as a boy ran out of his house and down the streets. He was already panting in anger from too many people crowding him at home.

_Why can't they just let me have some time alone! _The boy thought _I want to read _Akihiko's_ stories and I can't if everyone keeps interrupting me! If I'm not at home I'm at some activity and it's too much for one person to take on alone!_

An eleven year old HirokiKamijou ran faster as he thought of his parents telling him to drop one of his activities if he was so stressed about getting everything done. But, in Hiroki's mind anyway, that would be losing and one thing that the eleven year old hated more than being told what to do was losing.

_I can't lose! I'm not a quitter!_ His brain kept chanting as Hiroki ran further than he normally did he didn't want to go to the secret base because he didn't want to run into Akihiko and have to explain why he was angry.

_I'll find a new place, just for today!_ The enthusiastic though propelled the boy on faster. Hiroki saw a hill in the distance and decided in his head that the top of the hill, that he could see was shaded by large oak trees, would be a perfect place for him to reflect.

He started running up a path that led to the top of the hill. It seemed like a dog-walker's route or just one for hikers. Hiroki sped up at the thought of someone seeing him, his eyebrows furrowed as he went even faster (if that was possible…) now he was going so fast that he didn't notice the large rock on the gravel path until it was too late to stop himself from falling.

"Kyaaaahhh!" he cried as he fell knees first onto the gravel before slipping over onto the grass and rolling slightly down the hill before he could stop. When he did stop Hiroki found it hard to sit up because of the stinging pains he felt all over his body.

"Okay, let's see what I did…" Hiroki muttered to himself before checking his palms first. There were nothing worse than tiny white scratches that Hiroki knew disappeared in water across his palms. Next he checked his legs to fine a large scrape across his one leg that seemed to cover all of his lower leg and most of the skin on his knee too.

As an afterthought to seeing the wound he wondered what his mother would say if he went home with his knee like this…

_It's not so bad…_ Hiroki thought to himself dusting over his clothes after checking his arms and elbows for cuts. He found one on his left elbow. _It could've been worse._

Hiroki, now covered in grass stains, tried to get up so he could limp back home to get his leg treated but he found that he couldn't move from his place of the ground.

"I must have twisted my ankle on the way down," Hiroki confessed sheepishly to himself. He winced as he poked the ankle and sent sheering pain shooting up his leg.

"Are you okay?" a young voice asked from behind Hiroki. When the young boy turned around he saw another boy who was younger than him.

The younger boy was tall with short black hair and a soft natural smile he looked around ten but Hiroki was sure that he must be younger than that. He was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts combo that screamed lack of money but the boy seemed comfortable in his own clothes and his own skin and ready to help anyone who wanted or needed his help.

"Hi I'm Nowaki Kusama, I live in that orphanage over there!" the boys said still smiling. He pointed out towards a large white building with many windows that went up about three stories. Hiroki shivered as he looked to the boys other hand which was held out towards Hiroki for the elder of the two to shake.

"Hiroki Kamijou." The brown haired boy muttered not bothering to reach out his hand instead trying to brush more dirt off his clothes not aware of the grass stains that almost covered all of him.

"I was at the top of the hill and I saw you fall down. Are you okay? You never answered my question." Nowaki asked without skipping a beat he could tell by the wince as Hiroki tried to stand up that he was injured.

"I'm… fine." Hiroki hissed out as he tried to pull his ankle up so his foot was flat on the floor.

"I think you sprained your ankle." Nowaki stated correctly in a matter-of-fact way.

"And how did you come to that conclusion?" Hiroki hissed this time getting more frustrated at the boy who would not leave him alone.

"Well, I want to be a doctor so I had to learn these things. Also I can help you walk back to my room and we can clean the scrape on your knee. I know if I came back like that I would get shouted at." Nowaki rambled not noticing that Hiroki was just looking in the direction of his home.

"My home isn't far and my parents won't mind." Hiroki replied gruffly crossing his arms in a huff as he tried to deal with the little pain shocks the Hiroki way: by ignoring it and hoping it will go away after a while.

"I can help you home-"

"No, I'll be fine." Hiroki cut in quickly. He didn't want this boy to walk him home, he didn't want Akihiko to see them and think that Hiroki didn't need him to talk to anymore because he had a new friend to play with.

"Well, at least let me help you to your feet." The boy said with a sigh. He had given up on trying to help the boy home but soon another idea popped into his head and after he had helped Hiroki to stand and gotten him a stick to use to aid his limping Nowaki kneeled down in front of Hiroki and placed a kiss on his knee.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Hiroki hissed again he was angry at Nowaki for being so childish.

"The kind woman at the orphanage said that kissing a wound makes it better." Nowaki told the other boy in surprise at his outburst. He always did that why did it make this boy angry? "When I become a doctor I'm going to make sure I kiss everyone's cuts better than the people who I look after will get better quicker and be able to go back to normal." Nowaki added to the brown haired shorter male. He smiled determinedly before he got up and stood in front of the other boy.

"What if you don't become a doctor?" Hiroki asked only slightly curious.

"then I'll help children, like me! There are so many thinks I want to do!" Nowaki was cut off when a woman called from a few meters away. "oh I have to go, I hope you get home safe Hiro-san." The boy said with a small smile. Nowaki ran off so suddenly that Hiroki didn't have chance to ask him more questions.

_Maybe I'll see him again…_ Hiroki thought to himself as he started tripping and limping his way home. When he got home his parents were more worried than angry at the boy. They treated his cuts immediately and then dumped him in a hot bath before sending him to bed –even though it wasn't Hiroki's bed time yet.

While lying waiting for sleep to overcome him Hiroki lay thinking about the boy he met. _I hope Nowaki gets to be a doctor when he's older, he seems like the right person for it. I hope we see each other again… _with a sigh Hiroki turned over and drifted into peaceful sleep.

What he didn't realise was that he would see more of Nowaki in the future….

**So how was it? It was really quick because its my bed time so I'll make this short…**

**Bye!**


End file.
